My Secret and Mine Only
by Moderntwilight64
Summary: Then, my reason for THAT is that it mattered so much, since he is the ultimate love of my life. And that is NOT something I will tell him. I want to tell him, but I can’t, even though he is single. So this is my secret and MINE ONLY. AU Zelink oneshot


**This is the first story that I have posted on this site, and since Legend of Zelda is my favorite video game, two of my favorite video game characters are starring in it.**

**Warning: Slightly** **passionate scene towards the end**

**Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Signed,**

**MDT**

* * *

My Secret and Mine Only

"Seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about." I say, looking at the hooded figures. I try not to tremble, at their unpleasant smiling. _Damn it, Zelda get out of here! These are the city's mostly known gangsters!_ My mind screams at me.

"Now, now," they tease. "Don't try to play dumb. You live on Ordon Street., so you definitely know that we have a score to settle with Link Blades."

"Leave him alone." I say. Then, in a desperate attempt to protect him, I allow the next words to spill from my lips. "Go bother someone else." I suddenly feel a pang of regret, as I see the gangsters' smiles grow wider.

"Someone else?" They ask. "What if that 'someone else' was you?"

Shit! Why can't I ever avoid trouble?! This is going to officially become the second fight I get into this week. Last time, I fought with a girl who happened to be making fun of Link's ears, by calling him an elf. Well I had to, all right? Whether you agree or not, Link is gorgeous. He is NOT an elf!

His long ears are cute, and his dirty blonde hair that hangs over his slightly tanned face gives him a really sexy look. His nose is also perfect; not long, not big, not fat like a pig's; just perfect.

But mostly, his pale lips are what make my heart hammer like crazy. It's been like this for two freaking years. I've been in love with him, and if you have a problem with it, then screw you.

Anyway while I'm thinking all this, a guy who happens to be wearing a red jacket with no shirt inside, reaches out for my sleeve. As a normal reflex, I grab his arm and twist it to my right. I hear a loud _CRRRAACK!_ "Aaaarrrrgh!" the guy shouts, as I throw him over to the other side of the alley.

His buddies are surprised by my strength, but hello! Karate lessons really pay off at a time like this. "Sounds like we can't treat you like we treat ladies," says the leader of the gang. "So we'll have to fight you like we'd fight a real man."

And with that, I see nothing of the alley. None of the smelly trash cans, the huge dumpster of pop cans, the banana peels everywhere, or even the end of the alley. I just see fists and the soles of shoes, hear curses and taunts, taste blood, and smell sweat.

Ewwww, these guys have obviously never heard of deodorant.

Suddenly, I hear a voice. "Get away from her you assholes!" It's Bo, Link's step dad! Now that's a good thing because these "gangsters" are like guppies, compared to Bo. He practically tramples those guys and drives them away. Then, he helps me up.

"Zelda, are you okay?" There is concern on every inch of his face. I quickly nod, and then grimace at myself. There are some bruises on my arm, and a bleeding wound on my forehead, while the sleeve of my shirt is torn.

He drove me back to his house, and we were greeted by Link. The moment he saw me, he broke down into concern. I kept trying to reassure him, that I felt perfectly fine.

Really, I did feel fine. But I must've sounded uneasy while saying it, because I wasn't able to respond to Link's questions since I kept getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

After my wounds were patched up, Bo left me in the guest bedroom and talked to Link outside. I did not bother trying to rest, because I wanted to hear Link's reaction when he found out what happened. To be honest, I was thrilled by what I heard.

"What?!" His tone was edged toward anger. "Why the hell did they come on to _her_?!"

"I'm not sure, son. I guess they really had a problem with you standin' up to em' that day."

"God, those bastards."

I cover my mouth to stifle my laughter. Wait, I'm not laughing. I'm cracking up. I just love how Link cusses! He sounds so sincere, and cuter than he looks!

After a while, he comes into the room with a glass of warm milk. Upon seeing him, I almost faint. "Hey," I say weakly. Link smiles at me and hands me the glass. "Are you okay?" he asks. I nod, while drinking.

"Their blows weren't that bad." I say.

He laughs. "That's not what it looked like." Then, he leans forward slightly. Sadly, he isn't close enough to me for what I want. "But what happened back there in the alley?" he asks.

I think back. "Well, I took a walk on the streets, and these guys kept following me the whole time, and in the process of trying to avoid them, I ended up in that alley. They threatened me and kept asking for your location, so they could settle a score with you or something."

A look of amazement has fallen over Link's face, even though he is frowning. "And you didn't tell them?" he asks in disbelief.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Um…" I stutter. Obviously, the reason is that I didn't want to put him in danger by revealing his address. But knowing him, he would ask why it mattered to me. Just so you know, Link is one step away from a black belt (like me, although, I'm a few levels lower), and a wrestling champion in our school.

So both of us know that he could've easily taken them, no matter what the odds were.

Then, my reason for THAT is that it mattered so much, since he is the ultimate love of my life. And that is NOT something I will tell him. I want to tell him, but I can't, despite the fact that he is single. So this is my secret and MINE ONLY.

Luckily for me, Bo enters in and tells Link that it's bedtime. As for me, due to my current condition and the fact that I don't have parents to take care of me, I am to be staying here until I recover.

With that, Link says good night and leaves me in the room. For sometime, I stare up at the ceiling wondering if he should find out how I feel for him. But then, I realize he'll never feel like that for me if I don't sleep tonight, and end up with dark circles around my eyes.

So I use my arm that doesn't have bandages and switch off the lamp.

Good night.

* * *

The next day, I somehow managed to get through my morning routine, despite the obstacles my casts created for me. Once I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore the clothes that Link had fetched from my house, while I was being treated.

I study my dark denim jeans, my white scarf around my neck, and my blue silk top with a V-shaped neckline. Although Link's choice of outfit for me is fairly simple, it's perfect. So I head out of his house and find him putting his watering hose away in the garden shed.

"Hey Link!" I call. He turns and looks at me. He looks absolutely awesome in his sporty white shorts and his loose green shirt. "Wow," he says. "You seem to have recovered faster than I thought." I laugh at that. "Of course, six men can't keep me from continuing a daily life." I say.

Link smiles and then checks my cast. "You feel better though, right? I mean, does it still hurt?" he asks. "A little," I say. "But I can take it."

Since Link's chores are done, we decide to take a walk around the neighborhood. We talk and laugh about our old times in school. Once we've circled the whole area, we sit together at the pond. Then, Link eyes the bruise on my cheek. "That seems to be the biggest one you have there." He said. "I never expected THAT much from you."

"Well, you should always expect the unexpected."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd refuse to tell those guys, even after they attacked you."

"Well, I did that mainly for you."

I gasp and cover my mouth. What did I just say?! Did I say it? Did I just tell him my secret? I see a look of surprise fall over Link's face. "Wait, what did you say?" he asks.

"I…uh…um…" I can only stutter. Smooth. I look down, avoiding his lovely blue eyes, so that I won't get swallowed up in them. Link tilts my chin up to look at him. At the touch of his hand on my face, I shiver. "If you want, I won't tell anyone. So look at me and say it." He says softly. Oh boy, there is NO way out of this one. I've got to say it. I take a deep breath.

"I did it for you."

At first, Link doesn't say anything. He simply stares into my eyes for a long moment. Then, he slides closer to me until our bodies are touching. "Do you really mean it?" he asks. "You really did it for me?"

"Yeah, who else would I do it for?" I'm trying to sound as friendly as possible, rather than affectionate. Link leans in closer to me now. I can feel his warm breath on my neck. "Link…please…" I murmur. "What's the matter?" he whispers.

"Not…so…close…" What I do next is just unbelievable. I had no idea that I was so vulnerable to temptation. Because the next thing I know, my arms are wrapped around his neck, and I'm kissing him. I lose balance as I fall on top of him completely. I can tell from how stiff he is that I pretty much caught him off guard. Then, he relaxes while I begin shivering, as one of his arms encircles my waist. His other hand strokes my hair.

Then, Link looks at me, smirking. Damn, he knows now. He knows. "Is this what you wanted to tell me last night?" he asks. "No." I begin to get defensive. He chuckles, and then pushes me off of him, and onto my back. Now HE is on top of ME. Shit. "Allow me to evaluate your answer." He whispers as he leans in on my neck.

By now, I am one step away from swooning. "Now what do you say?" Link asks. I sigh in defeat. "Protecting you mattered a lot to me."

"Because?" He prompts me further.

"Because I was stupid enough to think I could hide from you after that."

"Hide what? The fact that you've been in love with me for the last two years?"

I gasp as I shove him off of me and sit up. My mouth drops open. "What the-I-" I stutter. He laughs at me. "Do you really think I never figured it out before?" Link gently moves a strand of my very messy hair, from my face. "If there's anything you can't do, it's telling a lie."

"What?"

"You should see how your eyes twitch when you try."

Sure enough, I do feel them twitching as I say, "Loving you, for that long? Don't be ridiculous."

He shrugs. "Okay, then I'll be sensible. Some time ago, we were at the swimming pool. When I left unexpectedly and didn't return, you just took it in your head and swam all the way to the bottom of the pool. Remember that it was fifteen feet deep. After you got rescued by a lifeguard, you found out that I was only in the bathroom. You assumed the worst for me didn't you?"

I sigh, feeling embarrassed. "Well you should've at least TOLD me where you were going." He laughs. "True, but the point is that the previous incidents all before this led me to this conclusion. What about the nervous breakdown you had, when I broke my arm in basketball?" Link is laughing even harder now. "My stepdad had a REALLY good laugh on that one."

As for me, I can already tell that my face has become the color of a ripe apple. "Nervous breakdown? But I fainted from-"

"Heat?" He is smirking again. "Is that why you were shivering, and not responding to anything you were asked? Is that why you were COLD and LIMP, as your friends pointed out?"

"Shut up."

"You also looked like you were going to pass out when I spoke to you yesterday. And normally after fights like this, you look perfectly fine when anyone other than me talks to you."

I cannot respond to this now. All I know is that he's right.

"Face it Zelda, I've finally found your personal weakness."

I sigh. "All right, fine. You win. I HAVE been in love with you for two years. Does that satisfy you?"

Link frowns. "Not exactly. You still haven't told me what time of the day you were free."

"For what?"

He chuckles and leans closer to me. "Now, don't tell me you've forgotten what your efforts for TWO years would leave you with." I smile. Now, I definitely know what he means.

Suddenly, Link looks at his watch and whistles. "Oh boy it's almost 11:00." He looks at me. "We'd better get going, or else my stepdad will start getting curious."

I suddenly feel a rise of panic. "You're not going to tell him are you? You know…about…"

He thinks for a moment. Then, his mischievous look shines in the sunlight. "No, but I will if you do, OR if you don't do something about your hair right now. Cause' I don't have a good excuse for that."

I laugh and start smoothening my hair so that no one would know what I, or rather WE were up to. After all, this is still my secret and MINE ONLY.


End file.
